White Necromancer (Wizard Archetype)
Most necromancers are foul, twisted individuals obsessed with corruption and death. A few, however, embrace the knowledge that true necromancy involves tapping the powers of life as well as those of death and unlife. These enlightened few are known as the White Necromancers. White Necromancers are arcane spellcasters who study the mysterious connection between life and death. They do not walk the same evil path as traditional necromancers, or dark necromancers, as white necromancers call them. Instead, white necromancers honor the dead and seek to aid the living. They have a deep and profound understanding of life’s eternal cycle—the necromantic triad of life, death, and rebirth—which makes them potent healers as well as powerful spellcasters. ' ' Prerequisites: Any Non-Evil alignment ' ' A White Necromancer forfeits access to their Arcane School and Bonus Feats, in exchange for the following: Undead Persuader: A White Necromancer uses CHA in place of INT for all dependent class abilities; including the DC’s of wizard spellcasting, bonus spells, etc. ' ' Necromantic Repository: A White Necromancer may treat the following spells as if they were on the Sorcerer / Wizard list at the listed level(s) 1st: Cure Light Wounds, Deathwatch, Doom, Inflict Light Wounds, Remove Fear, Sanctify Corpse 2nd: Cure Moderate Wounds, Death Knell, Delay Poison, Inflict Moderate Wounds, Lesser Animate Dead 3rd: Animate Dead, Cure Serious Wounds, Speak with Dead, Fester 4th: Aura of Doom, Bestow Curse, Cure Critical Wounds, Death Ward, Inflict Critical Wounds, Neutralize Poison 5th: Breath of Life, Raise Dead, Rest Eternal, Slay Living, Major Curse, Reincarnate 6th: Antilife Shell, Mass Fester, Harm, Heal 7th: Destruction, Resurrection 8th: Soul Seeker 9th: Implosion, True Resurrection ' ' Evil Necromancy Spells: Beginning at 1st level White Necromancers, particularly those of good alignment, find that casting evil necromancy spells (spells of the necromancy school with the evil descriptor) is foreign to them. They are not strictly forbidden from doing so, however, and they may occasionally cast such spells if the need is sufficiently great. When a White Necromancer casts an evil necromancy spell, he uses up two spell slots of that level. This Ability replaces Arcane school. ' ' Lore of Life and Death (Ex) Beginning at 1st level, A White Necromancer adds ½ his class level to the result when making Knowledge (religion) and Heal skill checks. This bonus to Kn is doubled when the subject involves death, burial practices, undead, or the afterlife. This ability replaces Arcane School Rebuke Death (Sp) Beginning at 2nd level, as a standard action, a White Necromancer can touch a living creature to heal it for 1d6 HP for every two White Necromancer levels he / she possesses. They can use this ability only on a creature below 0 hp. At 10th level and beyond, If cast upon a creature that has died within 1 round, apply the healing from this spell to the creature. If the healed creature’s hit point total is at a negative amount less than its Constitution score, it comes back to life and stabilizes at its new hit point total. If the creature’s hit point total is at a negative amount equal to or greater than its Constitution score, the creature remains dead. A White Necromancer can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + his or her Charisma modifier. ' ' White Necromancy (Su) Beginning at 3rd level, any necromancy spell that creates undead loses the evil descriptor when cast by a White Necromancer. Such spells no longer cost two spell slots of that level (as noted under evil necromancy spells). Mindless undead resulting from white necromancy are of neutral alignment. The alignment of intelligent undead exactly matches the White Necromancer’s alignment. The White Necromancer gains no specific control over undead created using white necromancy, although he may ask the undead to provide some service or to otherwise assist him. To make such a request, the White Necromancer must make a special Diplomacy check when the undead is risen (as a free action), rolling 1d20 + the White Necromancer’s level + his Charisma modifier. Mindless undead created through white necromancy initially are indifferent toward the White Necromancer, and a flat DC 15 Diplomacy check is required when requesting their assistance. Intelligent undead initially are friendly toward the White Necromancer, and a flat DC 15 + the creature’s Charisma modifier is required when requesting their assistance. A White Necromancer must treat any undead created through white necromancy with honor and respect at all times. In most cases, a White Necromancer should agree to release the undead once the requested service or task has been completed. Intelligent undead created through white necromancy might agree to follow the White Necromancer for a prolonged period. In such cases, the undead would certainly expect to be treated as an honored and respected companion, and might even occasionally make requests of its own. A White Necromancer who fails to properly respect any undead he creates suffers a -10 to Diplomacy and similar skill checks when making new requests of that undead, subject to the GM’s discretion. Life Bond (Su) At 5th level, a White Necromancer may create a bond between himself and another living creature within 90 ft. as a standard action. He may have one bond active per White Necromancer level. Each round at the start of the White Necromancer’s turn, if the bonded creature is wounded below its maximum hp, the bonded creature heals 5 hp, and the White Necromancer takes 5hp damage. This bond continues until the bonded creature dies, the White Necromancer dies, the distance between them exceeds 90 ft, or the White Necromancer ends it as an immediate action. If he has multiple bonds active, he may end as many as he wants as part of the same immediate action. This ability replaces the Bonus Feat at 5th level Lifesight (Su) At 10th level, a White Necromancer gains blindsight to a range of 30 ft, but it detects only living creatures and undead creatures. This sight also tells him whether a creature is living or undead. Constructs and other creatures neither living nor undead cannot be seen with this ability. Abilities that can feign death are not fooled by this ability. The range of this ability increases by an additional 10 ft. for every three levels beyond 10th. This ability replaces the Bonus Feat at 10th level Necromantic Ward (Su) At 15th level, the White Necromancer can, as an immediate action, emit a 30-ft. aura that protects against death effects for a number of rounds per day equal to his White Necromancer level. Living creatures within this area are immune to all death spells, death effects, energy drain, and effects that cause negative levels. This protective aura does not remove negative levels that a creature has already gained, but the negative levels have no effect while the creature is inside the protected area. These rounds need not be consecutive. This replaces the Bonus Feat at 15th level. Master of Life and Death (Su) At 20th level, a White Necromancer becomes a true master of life and death. Once per round, he can cast bleed or stabilize as a free action. If they are brought below 0 hp, they automatically stabilize; and they must be brought to negative 2x his or her CON score, before finally dying. In addition, the White Necromancer becomes immune to all death spells and magical death attacks. Ability damage and drain cannot reduce them below 3 in any ability score. Once per day, they can cast Power Word Kill as an SLA, using their White Necromancer level in place of caster level; but the spell can target a creature with 201 hp or less; rather than the standard 101 HP or less. This replaces the Bonus Feat at 20th level Category:Homebrew Category:Class